ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Bug
is the 33rd episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Deep in space, in a dark cloud of star dust, a pair of iridescent spheroid eyes scintillated. ---- After realising the Red Phantom Killer had returned, Alien Baltan Yoshika staggered backwards. Piniya Taiki caught her in time. They sat her down on a chair in the control room. "So, that guy is the one who almost killed you?" Shugaron inquired. "Yes... He's the Red Phantom Killer as we alien refugees called him." "We?" "There were several hundreds of aliens who fled to Earth. Our planets were attacked by the Alien Gross, a horrifying race bent on conquering the universe. After arriving on this planet, we formed a union. We realised how beautiful this planet was and lived here peacefully for a few weeks. But little did we know that there were more horrors here. A Darkron, who was guarding our small settlement, was alerted of a Red guy slicing down trees and setting grass on fire with a knife. He tried to keep him away, but was killed." "Darkron? Darkrons are very, very bad, unfavourable things that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. A Darkron once tied me to a cross, an electric cross!" "Relax...my Darkron friend was a victim of invasion. His race may be called the Invaders, but that time, the Invaders were invaded, so he came to Earth." "Oh come on, I'm the guy who does puns here." "Anyway, two Arstrons, and Black Kings tried to stop the Red guy, but were also exterminated. So we named him the Red Phantom Killer. Then, we moved the whole settlement away and also split up into groups to make it difficult for him to track us down. He didn't stop though. He just continued hunting us down. My own Baltan siblings and friends were murdered by him. " "Damn, that guy sure lives up to his name," Shugaron remarked without thinking much, leading Zaurus to nudge him. "I became good friends with a refugee Jirass and we helped each other through these terrifying times. One day we wandered too far from our settlement, still being immature kids. We came face to face with the Red Phantom Killer. " "Woaaahhh this gets dramatic!" "Your of sarcasm appreciated is not!" Gyeron Char's mechanical translator voice suddenly yelled at Shugaron. Shugaron frowned and muttered under his breath, "your bad translations appreciated is not..." "We battled the Red Phantom. My Jirass friend...well, he didn't survive. I made a horrible choice then, to flee from our enemy. I left Jirass helpless there, where he was brutally beaten and thrown to death by the Red Phantom. I... I couldn't have been more cowardly than that," Alien Baltan suddenly broke down. Piniya patted Baltan lightly. "Uh...well...I'm very sorry about that stuff Miss Baltan," Shugaron awkardly added. "You can call me Yoshika, I'm used to human names now." "Like I've mentioned, I'm a Gudon whose name is Gudon," the Sentient Gudon spoke. "Am I Star Bem Gyeron," the bird kaiju clarified unclearly. Piniya added monotonously, "my name is Taiki." "I swear that guy has spoken less than Kupukupu and is even creepier than Gyeron's translated voice," Shugaron whispered to Zaurus. A green light blinked in the control room, signalling that someone had entered the café above. Yoshika and Taiki turned into their human forms and left the control room. They emerged from their storeroom soon after. Shugaron brought his attention to a flat screen on the other side of the room. It displayed a model of the Earth, and showed real-time readings for temperature, wind speed and even satellite orbits. One of the man-made satellites blinked rapidly before vanishing from the screen. It had lost connection and stopped sending signals. "Uh, it's either this high tech place has horrible reception or we have a satellite under attack here." ---- Yoshika sighted their two customers. Prisman and Redman. They had shrunk after their battle with Graygas. On the sight of the Red Phantom, Yoshika stumbled back, bumping into Taiki. "How about I attend to them instead," Taiki suggested. Yoshika retreated back into the control room. As Gudon tried to adjust the reception for satellite tracking system, Shugaron studied the buttons on the panels carefully. He pressed one which turned on a screen linked to a CCTV and voice transmitter. He could now hear and see what was happening above. Yoshika stumbled into the control room, explaining to everyone that the Red Guy upstairs was the Red Phantom Killer. Shugaron lunged back. To think that Prisman was hanging out with the brutal alien muderer! ---- Redman ordered the signature dish, none other than Fried Twin Tail. Taiki served it, shivering slightly. "You know, Redman, I can't actually...eat stuff right? At least not in the conventional sense. I use light as my energy source," Prisman explained. "So you're like a walking-talking-plant..." Redman remarked, "...just like me. I function using light too." "Then why did you order this?" "So that we have an excuse to sit in this comfy place and talk about life." "Well...true enough." "One question though, why are you so rainbowy?" "It's prismatic energy. I gained it when I was much younger, from Pris-Ma, an energised monster-rock in Antarctica. " "Wow. So you're part kaiju? That's...rather disturbing," Redman summoned a Red Knife. Prisman backed off, "Not really, it's just the energy that was integrated into me. I went through training with a master on Earth to separate my energy into seven forms with different abilities." "Well I guess that's pretty cool," Redman replied. The Fried Twin Tail was served by Taiki. Redman suddenly pierced his Red Knife into the Twin Tail, much to the Piniya's shock. Redman proceeded to crush the kaiju-shaped food. "My hatred for kaiju began decades ago. I was still young then, thinking that the universe was actually peaceful. Of course it wasn't. I found out the hard way, when a massive army of monsters amd aliens arrived on Planet Red, my home. They destroyed everything in sight. My people resisted, but these beasts massacred them. I witnessed my friends and whole family meeting their demise. The survivors were enslaved. I almost lost my mind there, but I didn't give up. I needed to avenge them. I spotted the leader of the monsters. A general calling himself Anti Go-Ne." "I'm sorry to hear that, but Anti Go-Ne? The Alien Gross leader?!" "Yes. He was laughing with pleasure at the crimes his commited. I was completely engulfed in rage. Being trained as a warrior on my world, I summoned my weapons and wiped out all the Alien Gross combatons standing in my way. The anguish empowered me. I felt it flow through me. I sped to Anti Go-Ne and speared him with a Red Arrow. Severely wounded, he ordered his army to retreat. As they escaped, I stabbed many of them to death. The feeling of great power was intense. I was satisfied at having avenged my people. Yet, I was also devastated, seeing my planet completely in ruins with only a few survivors." Prisman sat speechless for a while, before saying, "But you still managed to carry on?" "It occured to me that I should never let such disastrous invasions happen to any other civilisations. It was then that I went on a mission to exterminate all monsters in the universe." "All monsters?" "Of course this isn't easy to do, but someday I'll make sure none are left. Perhaps you'd care to help?" "Ahh...sure...I guess," Prisman replied, uncertain. He thought for a while. What would Redman think of his kaiju friends? Hopefully he would not find them as a threat. Meanwhile, Shugaron and Zaurus, and Yoshika who and returned, listened intently to their conversation. Redman started sharing, "I came to Earth one day, since this seemed to be a often-invaded location. Sure enough, there was a huge group of kaiju here. I cut a tree and burnt some grass to tell them I was here. My first kill was a Darkron, I remember thay well. After that, the big kaiju army kept escaping. I destroyed hundreds of them. Gudons, Red Killers, Alien Bats, Shugarons, Zauruses, Dorakos, a Woo and Kanegon, and even Zettons." Prisman gasped. Those in the control room gasped too. Shugaron, Zaurus and Gudon froze. Redman, as Prisman called the Red Phantom Killer, had murdered their kind before. "These monsters even launched a large attack once, bombarding me with combatons that came wave after wave, but I defeated all. There was, however, a single Baltan that escaped. It has annoyed me for decades that I allowed that one to get away like that. I will surely not repeat my mistake if I find it again." Yoshika shrieked, but it just sounded like a loud distressed Baltan laugh. ---- Gudon shrieked too. Even after adjusting the signal, the screen displayed more satellites suddenly disappearing. They tuned in to one of the satellite's recordings. There was a cloud of darkness, from it emerged a giant insect that clasped the satellite in his six limbs and tore through it with his teeth, causing the screen to blank out. Seconds later, a dark purple orb appeared in the sky, growing larger by the second as it descended. It shot into a ground, releasing a surge of similarly coloured energy. At Hachioji, the energy that radiated out instantly awoke a Sadola from its slumber underground. Two pincers burst through the ground. The beast clambered out at the woodland of the Musashi Imperial Graveyard. Sadola released clouds of fog which decreased visibility to near zero on nearby roads. Cars smashed against each other and into streets, combusting on impact. Sadora proceeded to demolish some buildings in the city. ---- Redman and Prisman were not paying attention to the television on the wall broadcasting boring news, but now saw reports that a monster was rampaging and causing accidents. They could also hear explosions kilometres away. "Oh man, it's a Sadola," Prisman sighed, seeing an image of the monster on the TV. "I've killed a few of those before. I'll do it again," Redman assured. Redman and the Ultra left the compound and took to the sky. Prisman used his Prism Eyes to see through the fog and locate Sadola. At the underground Baltan Base, Yoshika walked back and forth, pondering in fear about Redman. She then turned her attention to Sadola's attack. She instructed Gyeron to strap on a camera and fly to the scene. He was told to film Redman, but do nothing else. Yoshika wanted to observe if Redman was still the same evil being. They flew towards the towering creature and landed soon after. A claw burst out of the clouds and strangled Prisman. "Reddo Fight!" Redman grabbed it away and flung the kaiju out. Redman pummeled Sadola but the raging monster struck Prisman down with his tail. Prisman spotted a purple glow emanating from the forest and informed the Red warrior, "I'll go check that out, I don't think Sadola likes me at all anyway." Prisman leapt over many hectares and landed beside the orb. Before he could do anything, however, another monster emerged from the ground right in front of him. This one was covered in big sharp spikes, the largest sprouting from the top of his head. Gyeron flew over and scanned this beast, sending it back to the Baltan Base. According to data files, that was Razrusheniyesaurus, a destructive dinosaurian species last heard of thousands of years ago. Razrusheniyesaurus charged at Prisman with his colossal horn. Prisman swiftly caught it and tried to push him backwards. The dinosaur fired a burst of magma, which sent the Ultraman sailing back. Sadola was getting the better of Redman, catching his Red Arrow with his claws and snapping it in two. Razrusheniyesaurus very fittingly came to corner the warriors. ---- "Well, since the Red Phantom is friends with Prisman now, has he become...less brutal?" Shugaron asked, "I mean he's helping Prisman here." "He's still just as horrifyingly violent. He's only helping because he wants to kill all which he consider are evil beasts. Just look at Gyeron's live footage," Yoshika replied. Gyeron was streaming the battle live. Redman had gotten up and grappled Sadola. He tried to turn his spine in the wrong direction while repeatedly pounding his head. The monster stung him with his tail. Meanwhile, Prisman got ensared by strands of web spat out by Razrusheniyesaurus. Sadola joined in to step on the fallen Ultra. Gudon cheered for Prisman and Redman using Haruki as a pom pom. Shugaron reminded him of Redman's sins so he decided to cheer for Prisman only. Taiki came into the base with the plate of Fried Twin Tail, so Gudon took Haruki in one whip and the snack in the other, and continued his cheers. Yoshika began seeking information on the thing that destroyed the satellites. It was Big Liger, a space insect that had crushed several space missions from Earth in the past. A brutal monster from Planet R in the Dark Nebula that has rather low intelligence. ---- At this moment, the purple orb flew up from the crater. Big Liger showed himself. The bug insect exhaled a poisonous gas which suffocated the trapped Prisman. Redman went into the cloud of gas and crossed his hands before swinging them down, directing all the gas away. Prisman turned into Orange Mode and used the Orange Dynamite. He generated a wave of flames from his body which burnt up Razrusheniyesaurus' webbing. The kaiju fired a magma beam which Prisman countered with his Inferno Blast. The resulting explosion set fire to many buildings. Several military planes dived at Big Liger and fired upon him. He spat out more gas, killing the pilots instantly. He then grabbed some planes and used the poison in his claws to dissolve them. Seeing this, Sadola tried to escape from the frenzy by generating fog. However, Redman leapt in, shouting "Red Jump!", followed by delivering a kick while yelling "Red Kick!" Sadola was knocked to the ground. Redman then grabbed a Red Knife and pierced it into the beast's mouth. Gyeron kept filming even though he himself turned his head away from the sight. Everyone at under the Old Café covered their eyes. The Red Phantom Killer proceeded to stab more times than he needed. Big Liger swooped down at Redman to use his signature move. Redman threw Sadola at Big Liger just as the insect delivered his Killer Chop, slashing off Sadola's head. Big Liger flew away suddenly. Redman took over fighting Razrusheniyesaurus while Prisman gave chase. Prisman fired a Prism Shot, but Big Liger dodged at high speed. He flapped his wings, sending huge gusts of wind even stronger than typhoons at Prisman. He then flew off quickly. Big Liger's 20 mach speed was too fast even when Prisman turned into Yellow Mode to go after him. Suddenly, Razrusheniyesaurus struck down the flying Ultra with a stream of magma. ---- "We should really do something now you know," Shugaron remarked, watching Gyeron's live stream. "No way, you'd end up like that Sadola!" Yoshika exclaimed, "anyway I trust that Prisman will succeed just like always." Zaurus roared something. "See, even he says we need to help out!" Shugaron replied. "I think it's time we get him a translator eh?" Gudon commented, grabbing one of Yoshika's gadgets. "That is a improved translator prototype for Gyeron," Yoshika stopped him. "Nevermind, Gyeron is out, so let's use it. Who cares anyway." Gudon stuck it on Zaurus. "Why, what is this thing," Zaurus suddenly spoke, "WAIT I CAN TALK?!" It was not a mechanical voice like Gyeron's. Instead, it replicated Zaurus' roar-voice to reproduce what it would sound like when he spoke. Because Baltan improved on the tech, the translations were better. "Please let us get out there and fight with Prisman," Zaurus said. "No way. You have no idea how much power he has. I've seen you fight other monsters before, but this guy's power is unparalleled," Yoshika replied. "I heard his story, I'm sure all of you have too from the voice transmitter," Taiki interjected. "He's powered by his emotions, that's why he's so strong. No one is more powerful than a devastated one who believes he's fighting for something right. One who wants to avenge those he lost," Zaurus was still not used to the speech. Gudon was amused, "Woah now that I know what he's saying, this dude is wise huh?" "Why can't you understand roars in the first place?" Shugaron inquired. "Ahh...that's a rather weird story for another day. I came from an ultra bizarre and...adventurous place." ---- Prisman and Redman each grabbed one of Razrusheniyesaurus' arms and tried to move against his advancement. Redman kicked the kaiju. As Razrusheniyesaurus stumbled, Prisman used the Speeding Dash, causing sparks to burst around the the beast. The dinosaur was unharmed, and spat out more beams which set the surroundings ablaze. Big Liger returned. In his six limbs was a massive damaged oil tanker. He swung it around precariously. "Red Knife!" "Wait! If you attack now he'll drop the oil tanker! Let me extinguish the fire first." But Redman threw the Red Knife. It slashed off one of Big Liger's wings. The bug lost balance and dropped the tanker down towards the sea of fire. Fortunately, Prisman sped up and grabbed the tanker in time. He then placed it one a patch of empty land. His colour timer flashed. "Woah, Redman, be more careful next time." "The important thing is for the monster to be killed." "Actually it's to have as few casualties as possible. That oil tanker could have blown up the whole place. I know you think strength is important, but sometimes we need strategy too." "Getting rid of the monster first will eliminate the threat. Power always works. How can you use strategies against such mindless things? Only in using great strength you can end them." "Your goal is to bring peace to all right? Then we should protect what we love, not destroy what we hate." "That's just because you haven't experienced what I have. You don't have the hatred for them. These monsters...they must all die! That is the ultimate goal!" ---- Everyone at the base was still watching the recording. Disturbed, they decided that they needed to speak to Prisman about the Red Phantom Killer. However, they needed a way to separate them first. ---- Redman whipped out a Red Arrow and charged at Big Liger. He pierced the insect, which let out a huge breath of poison gas. Razrusheniyesaurus restrained the Red Guy as the gas engulfed them. Prisman turned into Blue Mode and extinguished all the flames with the Ultra Shower. Redman shook off Razrusheniyesaurus and plunged at him with his Arrow. His thick hide protected him, however. Redman fired a Red Laser from the Red Beam Lens on his forehead, finlly succeeding in causing an explosion on the dinosaur. Razrusheniyesaurus spat a large magma beam which caused flames to erupt around Prisman and Redman. Razrusheniyesaurus had also absorbed Big Liger's poison gas previously, and blew it all out of his skin. Prisman and Redman collapsed from the large dose. Razrusheniyesaurus continued rampaging and blowing up buildings. "Now can we help?" Shugaron asked. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong